


Be Mine Forever

by saranmaglyn



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Older lesbians, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranmaglyn/pseuds/saranmaglyn
Summary: A comment I got under a different fic made me write this. Hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Jocelyn Knight/Maggie Radcliffe
Comments: 22
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A comment I got under a different fic made me write this. Hope you enjoy :)

Three years it has been now, down to the day, that Jocelyn has brought herself to confess her feelings to Maggie. Three years since that sunset kiss on the cliff. Three years they have been a couple now, after 15 long years of waiting for each other, shunning each other in shame and then cherishing a platonic relationship. Two years since Jocelyn has been thinking about a greater proof of love in order to show Maggie that her feelings are still the same and that she does not regret her decision one bit. One year since she is in possession of the small, dark blue, velvet box but has not yet found the right moment to hand it, complete with shiny content, over to Maggie. But today, on their third anniversary, she finally wants to do it. She knows, Maggie doesn't care much about marriage, doesn't think it's necessary and is happy with the way things are, and Jocelyn shares her view, but nevertheless it still feels right.  
Her plan for the day is simple, to not arouse any mistrust or suspicion in Maggie. They'll get up, have breakfast and have everything appear perfectly normal. Toward the afternoon, they'll let Jocelyn's boat fulfil its purpose and take it out to the sea for a bit. And there, isolated from the rest of the world, all alone and private, she will pop the question.  
The scene plays very precisely in front of her eyes as she lies on her back in bed and stares at the white ceiling. Maggie still slumbers peacefully next to her and, every now and then, gives a quiet snore from her, making Jocelyn smirk to herself. She feels slight anxiety and tension inside when she thinks about what's to come, but love and anticipation triumph over the negative. She can't remember ever feeling happier than during the time she has been allowed to spend with this wonderful woman. With that thought she turns her head to watch her girlfriend. Her body lifts and lowers rhythmically while she lies on her stomach, head turned to Jocelyn and a hand beside it. Her sensual lips are slightly parted and a few blonde strands of hair fall into her distinctive face. How beautiful she is, thinks Jocelyn and looks at her with love. She could never get enough of this sight. She stretches out her hand to carefully swipe away the strands out of her face. Not careful enough because Maggie stirs a little and slowly opens her eyes. She blinks a couple of times and then smiles warmly and sleepy as their eyes are meeting. Jocelyn edges closer to her and strokes over her soft cheek.

“Good morning, my love.” Her voice is soft and calm. She leans forward a bit and plants a small kiss on Maggie's forehead before she lets herself down again just a few centimetres away from her.  
Maggie looks into Jocelyn's blue-grey eyes, that are speckled with brown dots under the heavy lids, and purses her lips to greet her with a light kiss on the tip of her nose, as she has established it in the last three years. Meanwhile, her hand feels for Jocelyn's and she lets them melt together. Lovingly, they gaze at each other for a short while.

“Happy anniversary, Maggie. Thank you for still tolerating me. I know, it's not always easy.” Jocelyn teases affectionately. A brief, toneless laughter is the reaction and Maggie places her free hand on Jocelyn's cheek.

“I'm so grateful that I can finally and still tolerate you 24/7, petal. I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you so much, my darling.” Maggie presses herself against Jocelyn's warm, slender body and kisses her with passion; her hand gently caressing her cheek. The kiss is reciprocated with the same amount of emotion and so they lie kissing and cuddling in the rays of the rising sun that dips the sky in a palette of warm colours.

They get into the day all according to Jocelyn's plan, everything remaining normal. Except for it being their anniversary of course. Maggie has to run down to the office for a couple of hours to prepare some stuff for tomorrow, when she's back the whole day, until noon, giving Jocelyn enough time to prepare for the picnic she wants to have on the boat. She cuts fruits and vegetables into little squares and slices, chills the expensive wine she bought for the occasion and stirs together some dips for the baguette. The cheese may also not be forgotten. On the stove she melts some chocolate to dip the fruits in later. She's quite pleased with herself when everything is ready to go and can't wait for Maggie to return. 

Finally, the door snaps shut and the rustling of a coat being removed sounds from the hall. Jocelyn sits in the winter garden with a book, checking her watch. She's later than she said she would be.

“Jocelyn?” Maggie calls on her way through the living room.

“In here!”

The steps come nearer and Maggie appears in the doorframe.

“I'm so sorry, Lucy's mess needed extra attention. Can't leave her alone for too long.” She shakes her head and then bends down to plant a kiss on Jocelyn's cheek. “But now I'm all yours.” 

Jocelyn gives her a smile back. Maggie's hair is all over the place and it's so adorable. 

“Well, then what do you think about getting on our way?”

“Love that! Let me just change real quick.” And with that she hurries out of the room again.

Jocelyn closes her book and gets to her feet. As long as Maggie gets ready she packs the last few things and brings their stuff into the hall. When Maggie joins her she's all ready to leave.

“Waited long?”

“Oh, no. For you I'd wait an eternity.”

“Awh, petal.” 

Hand in hand they make their way to the wharves, Jocelyn carrying a basket, filled with loads of treats, and the ring box in her wide coat pocket, and Maggie a bag with some dishes inside. The couple takes its time and strolls slow-paced down to the tiny harbour. Jocelyn steps on board of her 'Home' first, places the basket inside the cabin and then helps Maggie on deck. In contrast to Jocelyn, she isn't much of a water lover and never was very fond of boats. Although she always again enjoys the time spent together with her love at sea. So alone and somehow free. Jocelyn gets the boat ready and starts the motor while Maggie gets comfortable on the bench behind her. A hand holds on tight to one of the handles on the side of the swimming vehicle as Jocelyn takes them out to the open sea. The water shimmers and sparkles in the sunlight. It's really such a gorgeous day, not a single cloud to be seen.  
As soon as they found a spot far enough from the shore without being too far out, Jocelyn casts the anchor and the boat sways lightly on the calm sea. Maggie starts putting up the old folding table that is permanently stored on the boat on the deck and equips it with a red and white striped tablecloth as well as the dishes. Jocelyn gets her basket with the food and sets up her little buffet.

“Quite the range you got here, petal.” Maggie observes and lets her eyes wander across the different types of food. “And it looks so bloody tasty.”

She gives Jocelyn a short stroke over her back before taking a seat on the bench. A pillow goes behind her back for comfort. Jocelyn stows the basket away in the cabin again and then joins Maggie, placing a pillow behind herself as well. Then she reaches out for the wine bottle and unstops it to fill their glasses with the expensive, red wine.

“To us.” She announces and turns to Maggie, whose eyes shine and sparkle in the sun like the sea around them.

“To us.” Maggie repeats, closes her hand around Jocelyn's and chinks their glasses, a smile on her lips. Her eyes are closed as the slightly bitter liquid runs down her throat.

“Got us the good stuff, I see. Delicious.” She puts the glass down on the table and Jocelyn follows her lead.

“Of course. Special occasions call for special goods.” She smiles satisfied and breaks off a piece of baguette, which she dips into the herbal cream she made earlier. With relish, she takes a bite.  
Without many words they indulge in the food and watch the light swell as classical music plays quietly in the background. Except for the slight tingling in her tummy, Jocelyn feels absolutely content and happy. She looks at Maggie, whose eyes are directed at the horizon as she takes another sip of her wine, and can see that she seems to be feeling similarly. The rays of sun let her hair appear golden and the light breeze blows strands of hair into her beautiful face every now and then. Jocelyn loses herself in the sight in front of her as Maggie speaks.

“Isn't this view just magnificent? The setting sun above the sea… Just wonderful.”

“Yeah, the view is truly breathtaking...” responds Jocelyn, her eyes still resting on her girlfriend, accompanied by a dreamy smile. Maggie turns her head to her and notices that Jocelyn isn't paying attention to the nature surrounding them at all and her heart skips a beat. She raises her hand to Jocelyn's cheek. With her thumb she caresses the soft skin and strokes gently over the sweet laughter lines around her hooded eyes.

“I love you so much.” She states and leans in to place a kiss on the appealing, rose lips.

“Talking about that...” begins Jocelyn and realises that she, despite all her planning for today, forgot to actually plan this one, most important thing. What is she going to say now? Maggie watches her expectantly.

“Uhm...” Well great, Jocelyn. You silly woman. Quickly she decides to get by with it in a very easy way. Not a lot of words, even if that would usually be more her style. But since she hasn't prepared anything, it might be better not to stammer around, looking for the right thing to say that she won't find anyway.

“I've got something for you...”

“Oh?”

Jocelyn fishes around in the pocket of her coat and tightly grasps the little box, her hand sweating slightly. She inhales deeply and pulls it out. With an exhale just as deep she opens her hand and presents the blue square to Maggie. Hesitatingly, Maggie stretches out her own hand and takes the box from hers. Her fingers draw along the velvet edges and her eyes are completely fixated on it. Jocelyn sees her chest beginning to move faster up and down and feels her own (unreasonable) fear. As a result she starts playing with her fingers. Then Maggie opens the box. A rather simple, silver ring comes to light, with a delicate, shining crystal stone in the middle which is transformed into a tiny sea of colours thanks to the incoming sunbeams. Motionless, Maggie stares at it.

“Is this… Are you...” she stutters under her breath.

“Yes. I am. With this ring I ask if you want to become my wife. - I would kneel down but I'm not sure if I'd get back up in one piece. I hope you can excuse it…” A nervous laugh. She wouldn't have thought that she'd actually be this fussed when the moment comes. Yet here she is.

“So… do you accept the ring? Would you like to be married to me?” As she says these few words, they feel so heavy. They feel so important yet unimportant at the same time. It's not like they need this to show each other and the world that they're in love and yet… Jocelyn looks up into Maggie's eyes.  
But Maggie is still like in a daze. If there is one thing she wouldn't have expected from Jocelyn, it's a proposal. This caught her very off guard. Suddenly she feels hot tears rising in her that don't make a stop behind her eyes and just roll right down her cheeks. She raises her head and locks eyes with Jocelyn. She sobs shortly and then smiles under her tears.

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. I do. I so do.”

Crying, she throws her arms around Jocelyn, whose face began to compete with the sun after the first 'Yes'. She also feels her eyes filling with the salty water and wraps her arms tight around Maggie as well. A relieved sigh escapes her lips. Maggie buries her face in Jocelyn's dark-blonde, warm hair. The butterflies in her stomach are having a party that seems to spread into her entire body. She is just so damn happy and can't believe that Jocelyn did in fact ask her. Not that she'd ever wanted it from her. The happier she is that she did it. Slowly she draws out of the hug and leans her forehead against Jocelyn's. They're looking deep into each other's eyes. This time it's Jocelyn who starts kissing her. Carefully and soft at first, then deeper and more passionate with each new kiss. They're resting their heads against each other's again after a while and gaze lovingly at one another.

“I don't know what to say, Jocelyn. I'm honestly lost for words.”

“You said enough, Maggie. Everything I hoped to hear. You make me so incredibly happy.” She wipes away the tears under Maggie's eyes and cups her face with both hands. Her expression is full of love and warmth for this woman in front of her. Maggie smiles gratefully and closes her eyes for a second.

“I'll leave you for a moment to get a blanket, okay?” Jocelyn asks softly. The other woman just nods and leans back. She wipes over her face herself as well to remove the rest of the tears until Jocelyn returns, a big woollen blanket under her arm. She folds it open and wraps one half around Maggie's shoulders before sitting down and pulling the other half around herself. The women cuddle up, head against head, hand in hand, and look across the sea in pleasant silence.

“Let's get back, it's getting cold.” Maggie disrupts the peace as she feels Jocelyn's cold hand.

“Okay.” Jocelyn replies softly and nods in agreement. Together they clean the deck and Jocelyn hoists the anchor. She waits until Maggie has found herself a safe spot on the bench and puts the boat into motion again. Maggie watches how Jocelyn steers the boat with skilful movements. Her fiancée. It tingles in her stomach at the thought of that and she fingers for the small box in her pocket. She hasn't even put on the ring yet in midst the chaos of emotions. Gingerly she opens the velvet box and lets her finger wander across the ring. It's beautiful. Subtle and not too much. Using her fingertips she pulls it out of its holder, lets the box glide back into her pocket and slips it on her left ring finger. With an outstretched arm she examines the piece of jewellery on her finger and grins to herself, while Jocelyn heads for her spot in the harbour. Skilled hands tie it securely to the pier and Maggie gets their stuff from the cabin. Jocelyn takes them from her and holds out her hand for her. Maggie takes it with her left hand and climbs carefully from the boat. But even when she's safely standing on her feet again Jocelyn doesn't let go but stares at it and her thumb strokes gently across the ring. Once more her eyes fill with tears when she realises that Maggie is really, actually wearing the ring and that they're really engaged now. She lifts the hand up to her mouth and kisses it. Then she entwines their finger, grabs the basket and they start making their way back to the house.

Along with the remains of the wine the couple sits cosily on their sofa in the evening and relax in peaceful togetherness to a music mix from different decades. Jocelyn drinks the last slug from her glass and places it in front of her. With a swift move she's on her feet and offers Maggie her hand.

“A dance, milady?” Whimsically she looks at the other woman.

“Who could say no to that?” Maggie gives her a smug smile back, gets rid of her own wine glass and puts her hand in Jocelyn's who immediately pulls her up to herself. She then guides the two of them out of the narrow gap between sofa and table to a more open space, turns around and places her hand on Maggie's upper back. Her own is as straight as a pole. Maggie laughs shortly but Jocelyn throws her a serious look that lets her fall silent and she imitates the strict posture and attitude. Her hand rests on Jocelyn's shoulder. It takes great effort for her not to laugh at the sudden seriousness coming from her soon-to-be wife but it's Jocelyn who then, before making the first move, has to giggle. Maggie snorts.

“Stop it!” Jocelyn smacks her gently on the back but has to laugh herself. Then she takes the lead and twirls Maggie around on the old carpet. Maggie's joyous laughter fills the room. When the first chords of Elvis Presley's 'Can't Help Falling In Love' sound, pulls Jocelyn Maggie close to her and puts both hands on her back. Maggie wraps her arms around Jocelyn's waist and lets her head down on her shoulder. Relaxed, she closes her eyes with a content smile on her face. She feels so safe and loved in Jocelyn's arms, with the ring on her finger, and could stay in this position forever. Jocelyn also has her eyes closed as her head rests against Maggie's and they sway slowly. A warm feeling spreads in her chest, fuelled by her burning love. The day could not have gone any better. Deeply contented she hums along to the melody that fills the space around them until shortly before the last verse.

“For I can't help falling in love with you...”   
She quietly sings along to the end of the song and draws back from the hug a little to place a tender kiss on Maggie's cheek. Afterwards, she presses her firmly against herself again. She'd love nothing more than just be one with her, the way she's beaming with love right now.

“You're turning very soft on me today, darling.” Maggie murmurs into Jocelyn's hair which she strokes and curls between her fingers.

“I just love you so much. So fucking much.”

“Did you just say 'fucking'?” Maggie draws back and looks at her in amazement. Her girlfriend (no, fiancée!) barely uses such hard curse words, especially not when feelings are involved.

“I guess I did. I just tend to hit my vocabulary wall when it comes to my love for you. It's simply too big.”

Maggie switches between her kind eyes and feels her heart swelling inside her chest. She loves her so much, too. A tingle arises in her abdomen.

“Talking about.. the f-word… What do you think about continuing this lovely evening upstairs?” Her hand runs along Jocelyn's jawline and across her sensual lips.

“I think that can be arranged.” Jocelyn smiles smugly and kisses Maggie's forhead. She lets go of her to clean the room a little and make her regular evening round to make sure every window and door is closed and locked.  
Reaching the bedroom door, she turns around to Maggie again before opening it. She stretches out her hand and pulls her in by the collar of her blouse to kiss her passionately.

“Let's _f u c k_.” She draws out the word, pronouncing every letter while starring intensely into Maggie's blue eyes with an excited twinkle in hers. Her voice is low and arousing, giving Maggie an even bigger tingle and making her weak in the knees. Maggie feels for the door knob next to Jocelyn's waist and together they stumble inside to light a firework of emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things have been inspired by quotes I found online and by songs. And by a poem I'm sure lots of you know.  
> I can't really write smut, but I tried a little and I hope it's not too bad.  
> Generally I hope it's in character for the two of them, I was very unsure.

“How do I look?“

Maggie twirls in front of Ellie, who offered to help the couple with the last few preparations and drive them to the registry's office. The former editor wears dark-green heels that match her dark-green suit, its jacket still lying on the bed next to her, and a white, buttoned-up blouse. Along with it she wears her small golden ear studs and a white flower is sticking in her wavy, shoulder-length hair. A simple make-up lets her glow even more than she already does. 

“Gorgeous, Maggie. This outfit sits so very well on you. Put on the jacket, would you?” Ellie wears a knee-length orange summer dress and stems her hands against her hips.  
Maggie slips on the dark-green jacket and closes it with the only golden button on her stomach before looking at Ellie with raised eyebrows, seeking affirmation.

“Smashing. She's going to love it. I love it. Watch out or I'll steal it later.“

“And it doesn't look too tight? I feel like I put on some weight since I bought it.“, Maggie turns towards the full-length mirror attached to the wardrobe in the small guest room and examines herself.

“Absolutely not! It's perfect.“

“Okay.“, She exhales, „Then I'll go downstairs already and check if everything is in order outside.”

“And I'll see to Jocelyn to give her a last helping hand.”

Maggie nods in agreement and leaves the room first. On her way to the stairs she stops in front of the closed bedroom door.

“I'm dying to see her… just a peek.”

“Ah ah ah, nothing doing. Not until she's ready.“, Ellie obstructs her way by blocking the door.

Maggie rolls her eyes with a grin on her face and descends. She strides across the length of the living room and opens the sliding window to step out onto the terrace. Her eyes run over the decorated garden. A few tables have been set up on the grass; many guests have not been invited because they want it to be a small, simple party. The gazebo is hung with white and dark-green festoons. This colour scheme can be found throughout the entire garden, with a few golden highlights in between. Maggie is satisfied.  
She goes back inside and enters the winter garden which has been transformed into a little buffet area. The food is still being cooled but they want as little work as possible later. Another satisfied smile flashes over her lips until the fluttery feeling sets back in. Never did she think to ever see this day and stand here for such an occasion. A wedding. Her wedding. With the love of her life who she once thought she'd lost. Her gaze wanders from her own reflection in the window, which she thinks looks very dashing, to the outside world behind it.

Ellie knocks on the bedroom door and opens it cautiously.

“May I come in?“

“Oh, Ellie, yes please. Great that you're coming.“

Jocelyn stands in the centre of the room with her hands and arms twisted on her back.

“Can you zip me? I just can't seem to do it.“

“But of course.“

Ellie hurries towards her and closes the zip which begins low on the back and ends shortly under the neck. She steps back and Jocelyn walks over to the mirror. Her hands pluck at the white, floor-length dress until it sits correctly. A slit reveals her leg up to the knee and a white heel peeps out. It's a snug dress and rather simple. The cleavage is covered by fine lace that changes into long sleeves down to the wrists. On her ears dangle delicate, golden earrings and a white flower also adorns her hair, which is not much different to her usual style. Just a bit more neat. Ellie notices that the barrister is growing out her gray hairs and internally admires how good it looks.

“Will she like it; what do you think?“

They had agreed not to show each other their outfits. Even though it only started as a joke about old-fashioned traditions that they then both stubbornly held on to.

“Maggie is going to love it! You look enchanting, Jocelyn. That dress suits you so unbelievably well. I'd marry you myself in a jiffy.“, Ellie jokes.

“Oh, stop it.“, Jocelyn looks at her with a shy smile, “Is Maggie done already?“

“Yeah, she went down already to check if everything's alright. Ready to go, too?”

“Yeah… Yes, I think so.“, Jocelyn takes a few deep breaths and throws one last look into the mirror. Ellie opens the door for her. 

“Let me go first and get Maggie.“, Ellie sparks from enthusiasm.

Jocelyn just nods and keeps herself at the upper end of the stairs while Ellie almost jumps down. 

„Maggie?“, sounds Ellie's voice through the house and pulls her out of her thoughts. Maggie still stands in the winter garden and looks dreamy out of the window. At the sound of her name she turns around.

“Yes? Everything okay?“

Ellie leans against the door frame and smiles at her with a twinkle in her eyes.

“More than okay. We're ready. Come on and look at your beautiful bride!”

Maggie chuckles to herself at the mention of the word bride. It's so surreal in a way.  
Ellie walks back. She seems more hyper than Maggie herself who has to laugh watching her friend so excited before following her. But the butterflies in her tummy get wilder, too, the closer she gets to her fiancée. Next to Ellie she then stands in the foyer and looks at the stairs.

“I thought you guys were ready.“

„And we are! But I told her to wait upstairs until you're here to welcome her. Jocelyn! Come down, please!“

Her heart begins to pick up pace as she takes the first step. It feels so ridiculous, all that's different are her clothes. And still her entire body is tingling.  
Slowly and carefully and with one hand on the railing she walks down to the spot where the stairs make a bend. There she stops and lifts her head to glance at Maggie. Who is looking back at her with big eyes and a slightly opened mouth. Jocelyn can feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she takes the last couple of steps down and finally stands in front of Maggie.

“Joce… I never thought you could become even more beautiful… And yet here you are, looking like an angel descending from heaven.“

Maggie takes hold of Jocelyn's hands and lets her look wander across her from top to bottom and back.

“This is so gorgeous. You look so stunning, darling, wow.“

“I can only give that back to you. This suit and these colours are made for you. And your hair… how wonderfully beautiful you are.“

Jocelyn strokes gently over Maggie's cheek and looks softly into the bright blue eyes. But there seems to be more. Are those tears?

“Don't you dare cry now.“

“What, me? Never!“, Maggie blinks a couple of times and blows air upwards to her eyes.

Ellie watches the scene with heart-shaped eyes and a big smile and remembers the camera that Maggie entrusted her with. It lies in reachable distance on a dresser to her side.

“Hey, let's take a photo!“, She says and directs the lens at them.

The two women close ranks, hands intertwined, and smile for her. The camera flashes. Ellie stares down at the display and smiles satisfied.

“Let's go, then, you two!“

She turns on her heel and gets out of the door to start the car. Jocelyn starts moving, too, but Maggie pulls her back into her arms. She has an enamoured smile on her lips and musters Jocelyn's entire face with her eyes. Then she cups the face in front of her and plants a passionate kiss on the pink-coloured lips.

“Okay, now.“

She takes Jocelyn's hand back into her own and they proceed to the car. Together they sit down on the back seat of Ellie's family car, which is put into motion as soon as the doors closed.

„I can't stop looking at you. This dress is… just gorgeous. You are just gorgeous.“

„Will you stop? You're going to make me blush.“, Jocelyn replies in a quiet tone.

„No.“, Maggie gives a smug grin and leans over for a kiss on the cheek.

Jocelyn uses the chance of having Maggie so close and moves her mouth next to her ear to whisper something.

„There's something I'm sure you're gonna like even more… But you'll have to wait until tonight to see it...“, She draws back and looks auspiciously at her.

Maggie gasps and mouths „Naughty!“ to her fiancée who giggles to herself.

A mere handful of people have been invited to the actual ceremony, mainly for the need of witnesses to the marriage. The two of them quickly agreed that they want to celebrate with their friends but the exchange of rings should be very private and not too big of a deal.  
When they exit the car, they're already being awaited by Paul Coates, Oliver Stevens and Beth Latimer. Those three along with Ellie Miller are the only ones to be part of both the actual wedding and the celebrations afterwards. Paul as a good friend to Maggie who often lent her a friendly ear. Olly, who came back from London for two days and who Maggie simply couldn't miss on this day, as he has become more than a (former) protégé to her. The time at the Echo with him might have often been exhausting but she grew more fond of him than she probably cares to admit. Beth, who both women have build a stronger connection with, especially since Danny's death. Her and Ellie just belong.  
Maggie is beaming with joy as she greets everyone with a hug, Jocelyn is little more timid.

„Wow, you guys look amazing! I love the suit, Mags, and Jocelyn, the dress is fabulous!“, Olly states joyously, looking back and forth between the couple.

„Thank you, Olly. I think we should go in, though, we don't want to be late, do we?“

Maggie links arms with Jocelyn to guide her in the unfamiliar environment and the small group enters the registry's office.

„We have gathered here today to join together…

… I know you have prepared wedding vows for one another, you may read or recite them now.“

The women rise and turn towards one another. Maggie goes first.

> „My dear Jocelyn, how long have I waited for this moment. This very moment and that fateful one, soon four years ago.  
>  19 years ago you said something that sounded like Good-bye, and I feared I'd never see you again. To never look into these eyes full of emotion and secrets again.  
>  I always would have liked to have taught you tears...  
>  But most to have made you smile.  
>  And then I did and you started coming back to me.  
>  And I got to spend with you a day. A laugh. A hug. A kiss.  
>  I touched your hair and heard the little tick behind your breast.  
>  And as a flying bird brushes the branches where it may not rest,  
>  I have brushed your hand and heard the child in you: I like that best.  
>  So small, so dark, so sweet, so you. Finally you.  
>  Finally, you let me see all of the world behind your eyes.  
>  Finally, you let me be a part of it.  
>  Finally, you smiled just for me.  
>  A smile that means so much to me, not even the greatest poet could put it into words.  
>  I am so glad you let me in, you let me hold your hand before our lives would, separately, bleed away.  
>  I love you more than love itself. I always have and I always will.  
>  I love you more than a person could ever love a person.  
>  I know you recognise some of the words I used to tell you that you are the most wonderful thing in my life.  
>  And… see dear,  
>  I have made you smile.”

Jocelyn's eyes started glazing over while Maggie was speaking, never moving her eyes from herself. How she managed to combine one of her favourite poems with her own words to create this vow leaves her speechless. Only a smile forms. A smile for her love. She fights to hold back the tears as she tries to understand how she deserves Maggie. Darling Maggie who is softly smiling back at her, waiting for her own vow. Jocelyn breathes deeply in and out and focusses on the woman in front of her, blurring everything around her.

> “Maggie. I don't remember how many times I scratched the words I have written just to re-write them. Just to end up with 'I love you'. Forgive me if I let other people's words express what's on my mind, in my heart. For I have never been quite able to say what I feel deep down, especially when you came into my life and began to hold me hostage with one glance into my eyes.  
>  With your eyes, that stole my heart.  
>  With your smile, that gave me life.  
>  With your presence, that makes me high.  
>  And your touch, that leaves me breathless.  
>  When we met those 19 years ago, I wanted nothing more than to lie with you forever and let time pass.  
>  Touching lightly, shoulder and thigh, and neither wanting more.  
>  To have your whole cool body's length along my own.  
>  Oh, to lie with you alone.  
>  To feel your breast rise with my sigh, to hold you mirrored in my eye.  
>  And now I finally get to lie next to you and I cannot believe it's true.  
>  I pinch myself to remind myself that you are really here with me because I wonder how I could ever deserve someone as special as you. As good as you.  
>  And I wish I could sleep inside your heart every day,  
>  every time that I am near you.  
>  You were able to see light behind the shade of shyness and silence.
> 
> And now, I love you more than ever, more than time and more than love,  
>  I love you more than court and more than stars above,  
>  I love you more than madness, more than the waves upon the sea.  
>  I love you more than life itself, you mean that much to me.  
>  I love you more than all these things, with a love that doesn't bend.  
>  And if there is an eternity, I'd love you there again.”

Jocelyn exhales with a quivery breath and sees Ellie raise a tissue to her eye out of the corner of hers. Olly is sniffling. And she feels naked, like she just laid her soul bare and open for everyone to see. But that's what she promised Maggie. To let her in and not hide from the world. So that's what she tried with her vow. Show her how much she cares.  
A tear rolls down Maggie's cheek and she clutches onto her hand.

“Oh, Joce...” she whispers and Jocelyn smiles shyly but genuinely at her.

Maggie is taken aback by her almost-wife's beautifully honest words and the little hints for more. She remembers how keen Jocelyn was on doing vows, wondering why since she dislikes declaring her feelings in front of people. But she knows now. She stepped over her own shadow in order to show her how serious she is about their relationship. How much she wants this. This was her chance of saying things she often can't bring herself to.  
The registrar's next words are flying over their heads until the word 'ring' drops and Maggie fumbles for the little box in her pocket. She places it on the table and picks out the golden ring designed for Jocelyn.

“I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage and as a token of my love, trust and commitment. I promise to care for you above all others, to give you my love, friendship and support and to respect and cherish you throughout our lives together.”

With slightly shaking hands she lifts Jocelyn's left hand, who tries to single out her ring finger for Maggie, and she carefully slips the ring on. Then Jocelyn takes the remaining ring and repeats the words.

“I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage and as a token of my love, trust and commitment. I promise to care for you above all others, to give you my love, friendship and support and to respect and cherish you throughout our lives together.”

She gingerly slips the ring on Maggie's left fourth finger and holds on to her.

“Maggie and Jocelyn, you have both made the declarations prescribed by law and have made a solemn and binding contract with each other in the presence of the witnesses here assembled. It therefore gives me the greatest honour and privilege to announce that you are now wife and wife together. You may now kiss, if you wish.”

Jocelyn draws Maggie in by the hand she's still holding, puts her hand behind her ear and plants a firm kiss on her lips. Time stands still as she feels her. She wants to remember this first kiss as wives until her she takes her last breath. A flash of light pulls her back into reality. Ellie just snapped a picture of them and smiles at them with wet eyes.  
They sign the documents that officially join them together and are congratulated by the registrar before receiving tight hugs by their friends in the room.

“I have seldom heard such beautiful vows as yours. It's easy to tell that you are truly each other's soulmate.” Paul walks next to Maggie as they leave the building.

“Thank you. It was her idea to write our own. And I'm so glad we did.” 

Maggie squeezes Jocelyn's hand as she smiles at her. Paul joins her smile. Jocelyn gives her wife a quick kiss on the cheek and blushes slightly.  
Outside, Paul, Beth and Olly get into Beth's car. They leave to pick up Chloe and Elizabeth to then drive to the house together. Ellie looks at the newly-weds.

“Oh, you guys are the cutest. I am so happy for you. And those vows… Just lovely.”

Then she turns to walk around her car and sit down on the driver's seat. Jocelyn and Maggie gaze at each other with smiles before getting in as well. They sit close to each other, kind of disobeying the rules (but there's a cop with them so nobody can get at them), and Maggie leans her head on Jocelyn's shoulder. She entwines their fingers and stares at the rings. She grins like a Cheshire cat. Jocelyn tenderly strokes along her arm as she rests her head against Maggie's.

“You know, I would really like to know how your other tries looked. What other words you used...”

“Why? Are you not happy with the ones I chose?”

Maggie lifts her head.

“No, I am more happy than you can probably imagine! I'm just curious.” She gives Jocelyn a reaffirming smile.

“Well, I might still have the paper with my notes but lots of the drafts I crumpled up and threw away immediately.”

“Would you let me see them tonight?”

“If you want… But only if you show me yours.”

“I don't have many notes because I used it all in the final vow, I'm afraid.”

“Oh, okay.”, she says and adds quietly: “Then you're going to have to make up for it in another way.”

Jocelyn kisses her forehead and turns her head to look out of the windscreen, ignoring Maggie's amazed and smug smile.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Mags.”

Ellie takes her time driving them back home in order to have the guests arrive before them. They had left the gate to the garden open (as always) and told everyone beforehand that they could enter if they hadn't arrived yet. So when they arrive at the house, a few cars are already parked in the driveway.  
The three women enter the house through the front door. It is now about 4pm as they make their way through the living room. The moment the pair steps outside, the group of guests greets them with applause. Maggie gives a short wave then points her finger at a small human making its way towards them.

“Oh look, our grandchild.” 

Fred Miller comes running towards them. They have started joking about him adopting them as grandmothers, especially Jocelyn who he loves like no other. He reaches them and throws his arms around both their waists, pulling them close together, and hugs them. 

“Congratulations!” Fred squeals and looks up at them with a bright smile.

“Thank you, petal.” Maggie strokes over his curls.

“You look dashing, little man.” Jocelyn tries to squat down in her dress, making it show a lot more of her legs than it's designed too (much to Maggie's joy), and examines his outfit. She straightens the little tie Ellie put on him and hugs him before getting back up. Then Ellie comes up from behind them and takes him by the hand to walk down onto the grass with him, to let the other guests give them their well wishes.

The couple starts walking down the small staircase as well, stopping to be congratulated every few steps. Their guests include, besides Ellie, Beth, Olly and Paul, Alec Hardy, Lucy Stevens, Tom Miller and Fred, Chloe and Elizabeth Latimer, Nigel Carter, Sharon Bishop (since she and Jocelyn started working together again, their relationship improved by quite a lot; enough to have Jocelyn want to invite her – or feel like it's the right thing to do) and Ben Haywood along with his wife and two girls. Mark Latimer also received an invitation but kindly declined.  
When they're through with receiving congratulations and gifts, both of them hurry back inside to set up the buffet and bring out the champagne (and juice). Jocelyn pops the corks and starts filling the glasses at the gazebo, Beth helping her handing them out.

“Oh, great, alcohol!” Maggie exclaims, joining them again after finishing her job inside.

“I hope you're just happy because it tastes good not because you need it to make the day better.” Jocelyn says sarcastically as she fills a glass for Maggie and hands it to her.

“Definitely the first option.” Maggie grins and kisses her wife before turning to the others, “Thank you all so much for coming to our little party and for being part of the happiest day of both-”, She turns to look at Jocelyn for confirmation, which she receives, “our lives. Please feel free to eat whenever you want, the food's in the winter garden. Just enjoy yourselves today. As I surely will.” 

She raises her glass.

“To the newly-weds!” Ellie calls before they drink.

Maggie chinks her glass with Jocelyn's and then takes a sip.

“Mh, almost as good as your kiss.”

Jocelyn shakes her head and laughs. The women join the rest of the group for some talking before Ellie reminds them of the photo session they had requested. Together with Olly they leave the garden and walk over to the cliffs. This is where they met and where they found each other again. This is where they want their pictures to be taken.  
Wanting to keep the festivities simple, they decided against a professional wedding photographer which is why Olly and Ellie take changes in playing that role. Maggie and Jocelyn try to pose naturally, more or less successful. The session ends on a bench with the two of them sitting next to each other looking out onto the sea.  
Olly squeezes between them on the bench to go through the photos in case they want to retake something.

“Oh, I love this one.” Jocelyn takes the camera from Olly and stares at the display. It shows only their entwined hands in front of the sea and sky. It's simple and beautiful.

“Yes, I adore it, too. Amazing how much love you can capture just from your hands.” Olly agrees and reclaims the camera to go on, “This is one of my personal favourites.” He hands the camera to Maggie first.

It shows the two of them sitting close to each other on the bench, Jocelyn's head on Maggie's shoulder, Maggie kissing her head with a tender expression and their hands joined together on Jocelyn's lap. The soft light of the early evening sun makes them glow almost.

“Oh, yes...”, Maggie nods and gives the camera to Jocelyn who moves it in front of her eyes in order to see everything.

“We do look good, don't we?”

“Oh, yeah, you do!”, Ellie says from behind them. She's been watching over their shoulders the entire time, “I also think we should get back. Not to hurry you, but… we've been here longer than planned.”

Maggie checks her watch.

“Oh, damn. You're absolutely right. Let's go.” 

She gets to her feet and offers Jocelyn her hand. Arms linked, the quartet walks back to the house and rejoins the party. Music is playing, people are chatting and laughing and children are playing. It's a happy sight.  
Soon after they're back, Fred comes up to Jocelyn, who is enjoying some food, and asks if she would dance with him.

“Oh, I don't know...”

“Pwease!”

“Do it, petal. For me?” Maggie chimes in.

“Okay.” 

Jocelyn rises from her seat and Fred grabs her hand. He drags her closer to the music as Maggie runs to get her camera to capture this moment.  
Jocelyn finds herself enjoying the activity more than she originally thought. But who could resist this little boy's charm as he jumps around, holding her hands? His belly laugh is quite infectious, too, and Jocelyn finds herself laughing heartily when he shows her his special dance moves. Then somebody by the name of Lucy Stevens shouts drunkenly:

“The brides should dance!”

It's followed by much enthusiasm by the rest of the crowd. Jocelyn searches for Maggie who shrugs with a smile on her face. She makes her way to Jocelyn.

“Fred, would you let me borrow her for a moment?”

“No!”

“You can have her back in just a few minutes, I promise.”

Grudgingly, Fred lets go and steps away as Maggie places her hand on Jocelyn's back.

“Well, the people have spoken. Let's dance, my dear.”

Carefully, they start moving on the uneven ground, Maggie leading Jocelyn and twirling her around as good as possible. Olly snaps photos of them as they dance. Jocelyn holds tightly on to the blonde woman, trying not to trip. Their eyes meet and for a moment, the world is slow. She can feel her heart beat as she looks into these ocean blue eyes, sparkling from joy. The wavy hair flowing in the winds of their motion. The white flower taking it's leave as it has become loose over time. Maggie notices the flower flying to her side, laughs warmly and reaches for the one sticking in Jocelyn's hair. She picks it out and throws it away, too. Jocelyn smiles brightly at her. When the song ends, Maggie takes an exaggerated bow before pressing her lips on Jocelyn's.

“You're so silly.”, Jocelyn laughs.

“And you love me.”

“I do.”

She brushes her cheek before returning to the seat she left earlier and is joined by Alec Hardy. Jocelyn catches Ellie looking after Hardy while he walks over to her. Before he can open his mouth to speak, Fred climbs onto Jocelyn's lap. She sighs but lovingly wraps her arms around the boy.

“You two seem very happy. It's great.”

“We are. It's… I can't begin to describe how lucky I feel for all of this to be happening. And you're part of the reason why we're here.”

“Am I now?”

“Yes! Remember when you came to me for your will? You asked why I never married and told me to tell the person I missed that I still love them. And I did. And now here we are.”

“Oh, but you surely didn't do that just because I attempted small talk.”

“No, but your words were definitely playing a part in it.”

“Well, I'm glad to have helped then.”

“How's it going for you? Have you told her yet?”

“Told who?” Suddenly he looks caught.

“Ellie. I may not be the best to spot love but it's pretty obvious between you two.”

“How did you- Uhm… We have had a few dates. It's definitely going somewhere. But I don't… wanna talk about it too much. I'm not too keen on many people knowing before it's… official.”

“I understand. That's wonderful. Good for you, both of you.”

She's interrupted by Fred's head falling back against her chest. His eyes are closed and his mouth slightly parted as he sleeps on her. She gently strokes his hair when Maggie joins them.

“Aw, petal, you two look adorable. I need a photo of this.”

Luckily, the camera is already in her hands and she takes a picture of a sleeping Fred on Jocelyn's lap. Then she looks at her with a loving gaze, feeling her heart swell with love as she watches her wife being a soft grandmother-figure.  
Fred falling asleep seems to be a sign for people to slowly gather their stuff and make their way home. It's rather late anyway, so they don't take it badly and thank everyone for coming as they leave through the gate.

After the garden is tidied up a little, the two sit under the gazebo, wrapped in blankets and Jocelyn hands Maggie a piece of paper. Some of the notes on it are scratched and they're generally all over the place. 

“I had more but this is the only one I could find.”

Maggie begins to read.

“ ~~Time passed, I ran away, I didn't want you to see me this way  
I was scared, I had to leave you, I wanted to show you, to tell you~~  
I wish I could sleep inside your heart, every day, every time that I was/am? near you  
~~I wish I could~~ let you see the light behind the shade of shyness and silence

lighthouse – in the darkness, in the storm

shelter from the storm  
every now and then I was drawn to places where I heard your voice or saw your face and every little thought would lead me right back to you

comfort  
my (safety) haven

~~I wanna be wrapped in your arms, skin against skin, hands intertwined~~  
let me fall asleep to the sound of your heartbeat

saviour

maggie _maggie m a g g i e m♥ggie_

to lie with you forever (YES!)

~~you had me enchanted from the moment you looked into my eyes~~  
ocean blue eyes  
the sea in your eyes, waves in your hair, sun on your lips, all the world in your kiss, your touch?

Home

Love you more than court ~~/my work/documents/my job~~

I love you  
more than myself  
more than anything  
more than life

I'll never lose you again”

Maggie stares blandly at the sheet with watery eyes. The vow Jocelyn recited to her at the ceremony was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard and now these notes are full of more wonderful words. And to know, this isn't all that she wrote. It feels like pain is spreading in her chest but it's love and gratefulness and happiness. She doesn't feel quite deserving of all of this. Jocelyn's touch on her cheek makes her look up into her wife's gray-blue eyes that are looking kindly at her.

“Jocelyn, I… God, for someone who can't articulate her feelings this is pretty touching.” She lets out a sob and smiles.

“It's you who gave me the power. Your magic.” Jocelyn kisses her forehead, then leans against it and caresses her cheek.

“Oh my love...” Maggie places her own hand on Jocelyn's.

They gaze lovingly at each other before Maggie kisses Jocelyn. And again. And again. Their breaths become laboured between deep kisses and dancing tongues.

“We should go inside.” Jocelyn pants breathlessly and Maggie nods, quickly gathering the blankets and the paper and helping Jocelyn to her feet.

As soon as the sliding window and the curtains are closed, Maggie kisses Jocelyn again and pushes her against the wall. She feels the heat rising inside of her as Jocelyn removes the suit jacket and throws it to the ground. Her hands are caressing her back.

“Joce, let's go upstairs. Come on.” 

Maggie interrupts the kissing and pulls her hand. They both leave their heels at the bottom of the stairs, sighing with relief as the air hits their feet. Jocelyn chuckles as they ascend.  
Maggie walks behind her and stares shamelessly at her bottom.

“You look so damn good in this dress.”

Jocelyn turns her head to see where Maggie is looking and scoffs. 

“Shall I leave it on for you tonight?”

They reach the top of the stairs and Maggie pulls her close, pressing herself against her from behind.

“I'm sure I would find a way but… I enjoy you just as much without it.”

Her fingers draw along the edge between lace and silk on Jocelyn's cleavage and she brushes her neck with her lips before they enter the bedroom.  
Turning her back to the bed, Jocelyn grabs Maggie's blouse and draws her in, welcoming her with kisses as they fall onto the bed, Maggie on top. The barrister grips Maggie's hair; Maggie supports herself with her arms next to Jocelyn's head as she continues to caress her with her lips. Jocelyn then starts fumbling with the buttons on the blouse and pulls it over Maggie's shoulders who stops kissing her to fully get rid of it. Jocelyn signs her to move so she can undress and sits down at the edge of the bed. She bends her neck down a little so Maggie can unzip her. Her warm hands move slowly across her back as she lays it bare. Jocelyn pulls her arms out of the sleeves while her wife plants small kisses on her back. The top part of the dress folds down, revealing her tummy and a beautiful lace bra. Maggie edges closer as she kneels behind her and wraps her arms around her waist, continuously kissing her back, neck and shoulders. She glances down at her breasts.

“Is this what you meant in the car earlier?” 

Her hands feel up Jocelyn's belly and move along the delicate white bra. The older woman nods with a smile on her face and turns her head to kiss Maggie's temple.

“You even bought new, gorgeous underwear and I'm here in my old stuff. Let's make it even?”

“Hm?” 

Maggie lets go of Jocelyn and frees herself of her own bra with quick movements. Then she opens Jocelyn's and holds on to the ends while moving close again. She lets her body touch the other one as she moves her hands to the front to remove the bra. Jocelyn lets out a shaky breath as she feels the former editor's naked breasts against her skin and then her hands on her own bare chest.

“Let me… get out of the dress...”

She lifts herself a little to slide it down her legs and then fully surrenders to her wife. She leans against her and just lets herself be in her touch, her power. Maggie gently caresses her skin with her lips, her breasts with her hands. Then she shifts further onto the bed and removes what's left of her own outfit. The trousers fly across the room before she leans against the headrest and pulls Jocelyn into her embrace again. She continues her endearments and slowly moves her hands down on Jocelyn's body, that is lying between her legs. Jocelyn has one arm lifted to hold onto Maggie's neck that she caresses with her thumb as her head lies on her shoulder. She looks up at her chin and turns her head to brush kisses against the soft skin of her neck. Her other hand massages her own breast, her back presses against Maggie nude chest. She completely gives in to Maggie and shivers when she feels her touch on her thigh. Her eyes close as the hands move closer to her most private area.  
Maggie gently starts to enter the curls, watching her wife's body react, feeling her breath. She rubs against her cunt and feels the wetness caused by her touch. Slowly, she slips a finger inside her vagina and begins to move it back and forth. Jocelyn's breath is hot on her skin and her moans are quiet and low but so arousing. With the middle finger of her other hand she cautiously circles her clit and Jocelyn's hips start moving in rhythm, the grip of her hand at the side of her head becoming tighter. It turns on Maggie as well and she turns her head to kiss the barrister's head as her hands' movements become faster. A second finger slides inside and she thrusts harder and caresses her clit more and more precise because she knows what Jocelyn likes the most. Her moaning is the one of her favourite sounds in the world, especially since she's the cause for it. She lets her eyes wander across the naked body that's reacting to her in the most wonderful way and she once again realises how much she loves this woman. And how grateful she is to be able to see her this vulnerable.

“I love you, darling...”, Maggie murmurs between her own staggered breaths, “Come for me, my love...” 

Jocelyn opens her eyes for a moment and looks into Maggie's, that look lovingly down at her. She smiles softly in between moans as Maggie once again speeds up her moves and uses just a little bit more force. Her hand clutches onto Maggie's hair.

“I love you...” She exhales.

Only moments later her body twitches and she lets out a cry. Maggie removes her hand from her clit and holds her tight as her trembling body starts to slowly calm down again. Jocelyn still moans and breathes hard but suddenly, the sound changes. It's almost a whimpering. Maggie looks at her face with a worried expression and moves her other hand up to her head to stroke it.

“Sweetheart, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Tears are coming out of her eyes now. Jocelyn cups Maggie's hand, that is resting on her tummy, with her hands and lightly shakes her head.

“No...”, she whispers, “I...” She sobs slightly.

Maggie wipes away her tears and tries to understand what's going on.

“You make me feel a way I never have before. Today has been so, so wonderful. It reminded me again of why I have fallen for you all these years ago. Why I was never able to let you go completely. If you'd cut me open right now, there'd be a flood of love painting the room red. Because I love you so bloody much. Because you make _me_ feel so loved. I'm so grateful for you, Maggie. You're my person. You know me and you're the only one I ever wanted and want to know me like this. I'm so happy. You're everything to me. You give everything to me. I love you so much.”

Jocelyn turns herself a little to the side and wraps her arm around Maggie, resting her head a bit lower on her tender breasts.  
Maggie is speechless. That's not what she expected. And now she feels like she's going to cry, too. It feels as though her heart is going to combust inside her chest. She leaves her left hand on the barrister's head and wraps her right tighter around her. She presses her into her embrace and kisses the top of her head.

“You're my person, too. I've never longed for anyone as much as for you. You make me so happy and I'm so lucky to have you, darling. I'm so happy to be able to call you my lovely wife. I love you so incredibly much, Joce. And I'm glad you're okay. I was worried there for a second.”

She kisses Jocelyn's head again and gently strokes her. She feels Jocelyn chuckle.

“I'm sorry, but it was just as much a surprise to me as to you. Let me make up for it.”

“Oh you don't-” Maggie exhales quavery.

Jocelyn has reached down to her clitoris and carefully caresses it. Then she lets her body follow her hand down and sits between Maggie's legs. Her other hand trickles slowly down between her breasts and over her belly. She stops at her hips, lets the hand that just caressed the soft spot mirror it and dives into her wetness with her tongue. Maggie moans loudly at finally being touched. Her arousal from pleasuring Jocelyn lets her get close to her climax quite fast but Jocelyn pulls her tongue out before she orgasms to exchange it for her fingers. She wants to watch Maggie as she comes, see her screwed up and relieved face. Wants to see the joy she brings the woman she loves. Maggie starts grinding against her hand when she doesn't immediately thrust enough for her liking. It conjures up a smile on her face and she obeys the body in front of her. Soon the muscles twitch, the limbs tremble and a high-pitched moan escapes her wife's mouth.  
Jocelyn crawls back up to Maggie and this time, takes her into her own embrace to hold her as she calms down. She plants soft kisses on her cheek, temple and forehead and then hugs her tight with a satisfied smile on her face.

“Thank you.” She mumbles into the blonde hair.

“Right back at you.” Maggie breathes against the flesh she's resting on.

Her hand cups one of Jocelyn's breasts as they lie peacefully in the dimly lit room. She closes her eyes to the gentle massage Jocelyn is giving her head and feels herself get sleepy.

“Hey, before you drift off...” Jocelyn speaks softly.

Maggie opens her eyes again and looks up to her. The barrister smiles warmly at her, then leans in for a kiss. Jocelyn glides down to the same level as Maggie, pulls up their duvets and kisses her again before simply gazing at her. Maggie brushes tenderly along her cheek and kisses the tip of her nose.

“I love you.” They say in unison and laugh.

Then Jocelyn turns around and lets Maggie spoon her with her arms tightly wrapped around her. She's happy. More than she has ever been. With a content smile, she falls asleep.


End file.
